That Guy
by I-Love-Austin-and-Ally-Stories
Summary: Ally is a journalist and a single mother with a wonderful two years old daughter called, Adara. Austin is a police officer who happens to be waiting for 'the one'. What happen when they bumped into each other. Will they meet again or not? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's P.O.V**

The sun beamed upon my face, my gaze was locked onto the cloudless sky, a shining blue that could allow me feed off of it's beauty and live forever. This day could make everyone live off of its beauty forever.

Its 2 in the after noon and I just got back from work. I decided to walk since where I work is only 20 minutes away from the apartment building I live in. Thank goodness I wore appropriate weather clothing this morning. I picked out black wool trousers, cream beaded collar shell top, black and white flats, leather shoulder luggage bag, black sunglasses, pink-ish lipstick, light make up, by dark brunette hair on a bun. **(Link in my bio)**

I went to Dunkin' Donuts to by myself coffee and doughnuts for Adara. Adara is my two year old daughter. She is the best thing that has happen to me. She has long dark brown hair just like mine, blue eyes like her father. You guys may be wondering about her and her father well let me tell you.

Two years ago my ex-boyfriend, John, cheated on me with that blonde bimbo girl. I was devastated because he told me he loved me and a year later I found him kissing another girl on our first year anniversary. He apologized saying that he really did love me and that the girl was just a random girl and she didn't mean anything to him. Two days later after a lot of convincing my best friend Trish dragged me to a club. I was 21. There I met him. He was a sweet, charming, nice, cute, funny, and just a little stupid. He had red-ish hair, mesmerizing ocean blue eyes and this cute smile. His name was James. James Scott.

A few days later after we met, James and I started hanging out. Then he was being a little flirty with me. Just a little. A month later he asked me out saying how much he liked me and all that crap. I told him that I liked him too. We were dating for six months when he popped up the big question. He told me that he loved me. I was scared because I didn't want what happened between me and John happen again. But finally I give in because I knew that James was nothing like John.

A year later James popped up another big question. He asked me to marry him! I, of course, said yes. I was only 22 but that didn't matter. That same night James and I made love. It was the best night of my- our lives. Three weeks later I started having morning sickness. Trish brought a pregnancy test and it said that I was 2 weeks pregnant. I was really happy and so were Trish and my family. On the next day I decided to tell James, he was ecstatic.

Three months later we were [meaning James and I] going to the doctor appointment to find the gender of the baby. The baby was going to be a girl. James and I were happy because Trish and I were going to spoil her. And James was going to be the over-protective dad. On our way home there was a guy, in his car, who was talking on his phone with paying attention to the road, and his car and James car crashed against each other. Some people called the ambulance and the police. And the baby and I made it but James didn't. I couldn't believe it. The man I loved and the man I was going to marry in a year was now dead. Six months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I named her Adara. Adara James Scott. (**I know the middle name is weird but whateves. LOL.)**

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I bumped onto something hard and I fell on the floor on my ass. My coffee fell on my white top leaving a brown spots allover it. Great, I thought.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. Here let me help you" A strong masculine voice apologizes. I felt two strong hands around my waist. I look up and see a very handsome fellow. He has dirty blonde hair, pink kissable lips, and strong jaws. His eyes are hazel with a touch of light green and brown, you could almost see a beautiful forest. I quickly snap out of my thoughts when I saw that I was checking him out and that he was looking at me with a worried face. I blush because of how close our faces were and that his arms were still around my waist. I quickly pull away from him and take my purse on the floor.

"Well thank you. Now I have to go. Bye. It was nice meeting you." I quickly said and dash away from him.

"Wait! I never got your name." He yelled out behind me. I turn around said

"Its Ally"

"Well. It was nice meeting you too Ally" He said. I turn around and give him a small wave. He returned it with a smile on his face.

* * *

When I got home I quickly opened the door and slide down on the floor. Then I heard little footsteps running. I smile knowingly.

"Mommy" A girly little voice exclaim. I smile happily and open my arms so that she could come. She wrapped her little arm around me and kisses my cheek not caring that I had coffee all over me. I pull away and kiss every where on her face knowing how much she loves it. She giggles and said,

"I missed you mommy"

My smile grew wider and I said "I missed you too baby girl" Then I hug her again. We heard a chuckle and we pull away. I look up, since I was on the floor, and see my best friend of all time. Trish. We have through a lot together. We went through ups and downs together. I lover her very much. And so does her.

"Hey chica" She says while seating on the couch.

"Hey Trish. How was your day with the devil?' I ask jokingly.

She laughs and said. "Good. As usual."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Ada?'

"I hungwy" **(I'm hungry)**

"Well what do you want to eat or where do you want to eat?" I ask her.

Her face lit up and said. "Can we go to Skywight?" She ask me "Pwease mommy?"

Skylight is Adara's favorite place to eat. Also mine too.

I laugh and I said "Sure but let me take a shower first. Trish will you be able to come with us? "

"Sorry loca. Can't I have to go on a date with Daniel."

"Oh it's okay and tell Daniel I said hi. Oh will you have time to watch Adara while I take a shower?" She looks down at her watch and said,

"Sure"

"Thanks T"

I went upstairs to my room to pick out some clothes. I pick out a print chiffon front crop top, dark blue high waist shorts, Nessiecombat boots, and a brown hobo bag. **(Outfit in my Bio) **I took a 10 minutes shower and then put on my clothes. I put on my sunglasses since it was still sunny out.

I went downstairs and take Adara and thank Trish for watching her. When we arrived at Skylight Diner. We sat on an empty booth then ordered our food. We were eating when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Well isn't this he beautiful Ally, and a cutie. Hi! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Austin. Austin Moon." The blonde guy I saw earlier said while reaching out his strong hand for me to shake.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger lol. Anyway I want to say thank you for all of the reviews I got on my story 'the new boy in town' and I must say they're AMAZING.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PREVIOUSLY ON 'THAT GUY' **_

"_Well isn't this the beautiful Ally, and a cutie. Hi! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Austin. Austin Moon." The blonde guy I saw earlier said while reaching out his strong hand for me to shake._

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I look at his hand and shake it. They were so soft and so warm. Stop it Ally.

"Austin. W-What are you doing here?" I shuttered.

He shrugs and said. "I was just coming to grab something to eat when I saw you and this little cutie here." He said looking at Adara. She giggles and looks down at her food. Austin and I chuckle simultaneously.

"Oh. Well this cutie here" I said mimicking his words "is Adara. My two year old daughter." His eyes widen.

"Y-Your daughter?" He question.

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" I ask him

He shakes his head and said, "No no is just that I didn't expect you o have a baby"

I chuckle and said, "Yeah I get that a lot"

"May I ask? How old are you anyway?" He asks me.

"Um… I'm 25" I reply.

"Wow. I can't believe you're older than me" He said sheepishly.

My eyes widen. "Really? Wow. How old are you then?" I ask him.

"23"

I hide my face on my hand and said. "Oh god." I look up and said "Seriously?"

"Yep" He said popping the 'p'. "So what's this cutie's name?" He asks me as he points at Adara who was silently looking at me and Austin talking. I smile at her and said.

"Well this is Adara James Scott and she's two years old" I introduce

He smile and said, "Well it is nice meeting you Adara" He said in a Southern Accent. Adara giggles and I laughed. And Austin laughed afterwards. Trish has always said that my laugh was contagious.

"So. Where do you live?" I ask.

"Oh. I live in Madison and Park Avenue" He said. I nodded. "How about you?"

"I live in Park and Lexington"

"Cool. We live like two blocks away from each other." He said happily. Um. I wonder why. "Would you mind if I sit with you guys?" He asks kinda shyly. Awe he's so cute. Wait What!

"No no not at all" I said

"Cool. Well I'm gonna go get my food and yeah" I laugh at him and he walk away. A few minutes later he came back with his food. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking. He told me about himself, and that he's a police officer, and his family and I told him about me that I'm a journalist and a little bit about my family. I didn't tell him anything about James. I don't trust him yet. It was around six when I saw that Adara eyes started to drop.

"Well I better go. Adara is already sleeping." I said to Austin sadly. Surprisingly I didn't want to go home. I had fun talking to Austin and he did too.

"Awe man. Well… It was nice talking to you and seeing you again Alls"

"Alls? Who's Alls?" I ask confused.

He giggles.

Oh my god! I've never heard a boy giggle before. But I must say. His is cute.

"It's you silly. It's you new nickname from me." He said.

Awe! He already gives me a nick name.

"Well Thanks Aus" I said blushing.

"You're cute when you blush" He said in my ear. I blush even harder. I move away from him and walk toward Adara and pick her up and put her on my hip. She stirs a little bit and put her head on the crook of my neck. I pick up my bag and keys. "Do you mind if I walk you guys to your car?"

"No. Please do" I said.

"Kay"

We get out of the diner and walk to the parking lot. We walk toward my car and I opened the door and Austin took Adar from me and put her on her car seat. Austin is a really nice guy and he look really cute with Adara.

"So Austin. Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

He chuckles and said, "You just did"

I chuckled too and said "Smart ass"

"I heard that"

"You were supposed to. But seriously can I?" I ask.

He buckled Adara and said "Shoot"

"Kay. Would you like to go to dinner with me again tomorrow night?" I ask him shyly while looking at the concrete floor.

He didn't say anything. But a few seconds later he walks toward me and lift up my chin. I look up and look at his hazel eyes. He looks like he was looking for something in my eyes.

"I would love too." He said huskily.

Oh shit. That voice. It's so sexy.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Cool"

"Yeah"

He started leaning in. Then I found myself leaning in too. He was about to close the gap between us when we heard a honking sound. We quickly pull away. We look at our side and see a man in his car

"WOULD YOU TWO LOVERS GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE ROAD IM TRYING TO DRIVE HERE YA KNOW" He bark.

Austin and I blush then I said, 'W-We're not lovers"

'DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE? NOW GET OUT OF THE ROAD SO I CAN GO HOME. I'M HUNGRY." He barks again. Austin and I quickly move away and he drove away without looking back.

"Well that was rude" I said

"And funny too" Austin said.

"Well see you tomorrow at 8. Right?" I ask.

"Yeah totally. Well bye" He started to walk away. I wave and he waves back. He went inside a Honda pilot and left. I walk to my car. I drove home with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N:** _OMFG! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I love them. LOL. Please review for this one._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _The last chapter was rushed mostly because I wanted to get off the laptop. LOL. But this chapter will be better than the previous one. _

* * *

"_The real lover is the man who can thrill you by kissing your forehead or smiling into your eyes or just staring into space."_

_-Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I woke up because of the bird chirping outside and because the sun was shining through my window. I sat up and yawn. Last night around seven and I called Trish and told her everything about Austin. How we bumped into each other. How I saw him again at Skylight Diner when Adara and I went there for dinner and how I asked him to come to dinner with me again tonight at eight. She was squealing so loud I had to take the phone away from my ear for a moment. We talked on the phone until 9 and I went to bed.

I get up from my bed so I could go downstairs to cook breakfast for Adara and I. I cooked waffles, with bacon and eggs. When I was done I went upstairs to my daughter's room to wake her up. I walk toward her bed and shake her gently.

"Adara honey breakfast is ready." I whisper to her. She stirs a little bit and moves on her back so I could see her face. She smile and said groggily.

"Good mowning mommy"

I chuckle and said, 'Good morning too baby girl. Now let's go eat breakfast. I made waffles." I told her excitedly since she LOVES waffles.

Her little blue eyes widen. "WAFFLES!" she exclaims.

I nod and said, "Yep. Now let's go eat so I could go to work." I take her hands and go downstairs.

We went downstairs so we could eat. When we were finishing eating I gave Adara a bath and I put on a pink salmon dress on her, with a pink little sandal, her hair on two braids, and I gave her, her pink horse shaped purse. She looks so adorable. When I was done with her I took her to my bedroom to watch TV while I take a shower.

I brushed my teeth took a thirty minutes shower and pick out my clothes. I pick out a Daria Burgundy Sleeve Studded Peplum Top, black skater skirt with a brown belt, red Suede heels, and my Forever 21 faux croc trapeze bag. I put on light make up, mascara, and dark red lipstick so it could match my top and shoes. (**Outfit in my bio)**

When I was done I take Adara's baby bag and my bag and went to my car. I put Adara on her car seat then I went to the driver seat and went to Trish's house. Trish watches Adara for me when I go to work. We got to Trish's house and she took Adara from me and said goodbye.

* * *

Its 6 thirty and I just got home from work. I went to take an hour nap. I know what you thinking. Who takes an hour nap? Well this girl does.

I woke up a 7:15 and I decide to get ready for Austin and mine date- I mean dinner. Yeah dinner not date.

I took a cold shower to get rid of the tiredness and all the fatigue. When I was done showering I turn off the water and step out of the shower. I dry myself and put on lotion, deodorant, perfume and all the stuff people put on after taking a shower or a bath. I put on my bath robe so I could look for clothes.

What to wear? What to wear? I ask myself. I decided to put on a gray top with white polka dots on it, dark blue jeggings, wedges, an under-arm bag, and my hair on a suck bun. (Outfit in my bio) I look at my self on my mirror. I look pretty good. I bet Austin will think so too. Oh lord what am I saying.

I was putting some mascara on when my doorbell rings.

Uhm… Who could that be? I thought

I went downstairs to open the door. When I open it I saw Austin.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" I ask him confusedly

"Hey Alls. I brought you flowers." He greeted/say. Awe he's so cute. Stop it Ally!

"Thank you. Come on in." I said to him. He walks in and looks around.

"Nice house" he said.

"Thanks" I said. I went to put the flowers on a vase.

"Are you and Adara the only ones living here?" He asks.

"Yeah" He nods in approval. "Why did you come here? Not that I mind. I just thought that we were gonna meet at Skylight."

He look down shyly and said. "Oh I just wanted to come see you before out date- I mean dinner." He laughs nervously. Oh my god. Does he like me too? Maybe.

"Awe well thanks." Then I did something without thinking first. I kissed him on the cheek. He blushes and so did I. We both were red crimson.

"So, are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah. But first let me go get my purse." He nods and I went to my bedroom and take it.

I came back downstairs and we both went to his car. He opens my door for me and then went to the driver's seat and drive.

"Austin where are we going?" I ask him.

He smile and said, "It's surprise." I groan. He look at me. "What?"

"I hate surprises" I said.

"Well you're gonna like that one."

* * *

**A/N:** _Whooh a third chapter. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. The previous one was a little crappy._

**ALERT!** _To all of __'__**The New Boy In Town**__"__ fan. It's on writer's block. I really don't know what to write for Austin and Ally's first date. They're going at a planetarium. Please help me._


End file.
